


Super Duper High School Level Flirting

by urlsweretaken



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlsweretaken/pseuds/urlsweretaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Class 78 throws a party, where a certain idol is draped over a certain luckster and a certain detective is certain to kill Maizono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Duper High School Level Flirting

"To Class 78!"

Owada's toast was echoed with raucous cheers and loud laughter. The moment was captured forever (well, for 24 hours) on the biker's Snapchat Story, and given that his arms were really long, the short video contained every single detail of the get-together, from Kirigiri's small smile in the back to Asahina's grin and thumbs up from her position on Sakura's shoulders.

The entirety of the freshman class was gathered in Togami's dorm room to celebrate the end of their first year of high school. Naturally, Togami had used his enormous wealth to cater basically everything, but the class of Ultimates made sure to bring what they thought was needed for a perfect party.

Hagakure, Owada, and Leon had brought several cases of beer, despite Togami's protests that he already had alcohol ready. Celes had brought imported pastries and royal milk tea (more accurately, she had Yamada bring those in). Asahina had brought in donuts (unsurprisingly), while Chihiro had made sure to hack into the school's surveillance system to make sure they wouldn't get caught having a party after hours. Sakura and Ishimaru had helped rearrange the dorm so that there was room for a party (The hall monitor had thought Togami just wanted to redecorate his room). Kirigiri and Fukawa showed up at the very last second, neither bringing anything but their own selves.

Five minutes late, Maizono and Naegi had rushed into the room, both carrying platters of food covered with tinfoil.

"Sorry, sorry!" The blue haired idol had said. "The chicken curry took a little longer than I expected, even with Naegi-kun's help." She had smiled and gently touched the boy's shoulder, while he simply scratched the back of his neck bashfully.

Kirigiri uncharacteristically snarled into her cup (of juice, obviously. A detective could never let themselves get drunk, after all.), glaring so angrily at the pretty, perfect idol that she was surprised there had been no death rays of some sort coming out of her eyes.

Since then, the lavender haired girl had made sure to not let her iron mask fall. Not even when Maizono had fed the Ultimate Luckster with her own two hands, not even when the idol had stood to refill his drink for him.

The rest of the party had noticed the change as well. Owada and Hagakure had to hold Leon back, Chihiro almost in tears behind them, once the Baseball Star had caught sight of the scene. Mukuro, who had arrived a little after Naegi and Maizono, almost crushed her cup with her strong grip, her sister laughing at her despair the entire time. Asahina's forced smile when she was talking to them at the food table betrayed how uncomfortable she was with this development.

Now, after Owada's toast, the class was gathered in a circle, recounting memories and telling stories about the school year. Kirigiri was careful to pick a seat away from the two "friends", lest she vomit all over Maizono's pretty blue dress.

"Naegi, you poor bastard!" Owada's voice boomed over the sound of the music. "What kinda shit have you gotten into recently?"

The detective's attention was drawn to Naegi now. Everyone's was. Naegi, despite being the Ultimate Luckster, ironically had the worst fortune out of all the students in the class. While it was sad, the boy's misadventures made for some damn good stories.

Naegi took his time to pick just one out from his past few days. "You guys know the Ultimate Bachelor, right?" The class nodded, motioning for him to continue. "He thought I was a girl."

Sparse giggles sounded out from the class. Ishimaru's booming laugh startled the two on either side of him (Owada had been forced to spike his drink multiple times so that he would never remember this).

"And he tried flirting with me for a solid 15 minutes."

That got the whole room laughing. A few giggles even had to be hidden beneath Kirigiri's gloves. However, though Junko's high pitched laughter and Leon's loud guffaws, the detective noticed Maizono placing her head on Naegi's shoulder to calm her chortles. That made all of Kirigiri's good humor vanish right quick.

' _Way to ruin the mood, Maizono._ ' The lavender haired girl sighed. Well, it's not like he was  _hers_ , per se. Even if Naegi and her solved missing pets cases every other day together, and went out for morning runs together, and went out for coffee together  _every fucking Wednesday_ , he wasn't hers. Oh, who was she kidding,  _he was hers!_

Every girl in the school knew that Kirigiri Kyoko had staked out Naegi Makoto for herself. Ever since the boy had somehow managed to convince her to trust in him during a P.E. trust exercise, Kirigiri had slowly grown to crush on the boy. His unwavering smile, calming yet sunny presence, optimistic outlook and ridiculously adorable hair (seriously, how did he even  _get_ hair like that? That would forever be one case Kirigiri would never solve) were all gifts to humanity as far as she was concerned.

But she should have known that pretty, perfect idol Maizono would be the more suitable choice. Kirigiri rolled her eyes, since nobody was looking, intent as they were listening to Naegi's retelling of the story. Whatever. She could keep him. The detective conceded defeat.

' _Makoto_ _would have told you to fight on!_ ' A voice in her head reminded her. She took a quick sip of her martini to quiet that voice a little bit, then refocused her attention on the Luckster's story.

"And then he leaned on the wall, put his leg up like this-" Naegi paused his retelling to put one leg over the other. "-and said, 'Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?'"

Renewed laughter erupted from the teens, a few head pats put on Naegi, all while the boy ducked his head sheepishly.

"Oh, come  _on_ , that one's not even a good one!" Leon slapped his leg cheerfully. "Listen to this."

He leaned forward and looked across the circle, straight into Maizono's eyes. "Are you a baseball bat? 'Cus I'd like to hit a home run with you." He finished his pick-up line with a flirtatious wink, sending the whole room into chortles and giggles.

"You think that was  _good_?!" The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader stood up from his seat, intent on showing he had a better pick up line.

Owada looked around for a suitable target. He chose Junko, who leaned forward in interest once she realized she was the target. "Are you my motorcycle?"

"Bitch, I might be." The fashionista responded impishly.

The gang leader laughed before finishing his pick up line. "Because I'd like to ride you all night long."

A chorus of "Ooh"'s and "Damn"'s rang out from the circle. Kirigiri snorted into her martini. ' _Amateurs_.'

"It is clear to me that none of you...  _simpletons_  are capable of thinking as well as I am." Togami rose from his seat with all the coldness and smugness that the class was used to seeing from him. He turned to Fukawa against his better judgement, making the twin tailed girl blush and droll from what she knew would come next.

"I am the Ultimate Heir, but I'd like to have another heir with you." The writing prodigy fainted in happiness as Togami sat back down among polite golf claps (The class knew that's what Togami preferred).

Maizono cleared her throat, making the whole class hold their breath in incredulous excitement for what they knew would come next. She stood and turned to Naegi.

"Naegi-kun," She stopped to take the brown haired boy's hand, look deep into his eyes and drop to one knee, inciting gasps from the class.

"You are really someone to  _idolize_."

Cheers and claps were given to Maizono for her performance, and Hagakure had tried to start a chant of her name (but failed).

Kirigiri stood suddenly. Everyone fell silent. Slowly, painstakingly, she walked over to Naegi. She paused for dramatic effect. The detective put one gloved hand under Naegi's chin and tilted his head up so they could make eye contact. Naegi's blush and surprise was evident to everyone in the room.

"Naegi-kun," Her head was surprisingly clear during all of this. "Would you like to  _investigate the dating scene with me_?"

The she swooped down and captured Naegi's stunned lips with her own. The room was dead silent. Everyone, even Togami, was absolutely speechless and this turn of events. Then Ishimaru let out a huge cheer, the silence was broken, and the entire class went crazy for the development.

Kirigiri ended the kiss with a little bit of regret, then picked up Naegi bridal style and carried him out the room among the loudest cheers of the night and successful chants of her name.

Maizono grinned from her seat, picking up her glass of champagne and emptying it. And Naegi had told her that there was no way Kirigiri would ever get jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for Kirigiri's pickup line goes to ask-kyouko-kirigiri from tumblr.


End file.
